WALL-E 1 Extended Ending: The End of All
by ANW2004
Summary: This is The Extended Ending of Disney and Pixar's WALL-E. WALL-E And EVE Must Notice To Have The Excellent Adventures of The Best Days Before The Down To Earth Arrives And Then, They Have Found The Plant Become The Life And Have A Smartest Journey. (This is Based Off The End Credits of The Movie. Oh! And Happy 28th Birthday Lucas Till!)


**EVE: "** Wall-E...Wall-E! WALL-E!"

 **No response. He's gone. She hovers in silence next to him for a long time... Finally, Eve grasps Wall-E's hand. Forces his fingers to interlace with hers. Holds him close one last time. Leans her head against his. Hums softly.**

 **EVE:** [Hums It Only Takes a Moment]

 **She touches her forehead to his. Goodbye Wall-E. A TINY SPARK between them. Eve turns to hover away. Jerked back. Her fingers caught between his. She checks his eyes again. Nothing. But then...**

 **...a tiny SERVO NOISE.**

 **She looks down at their hands.**

 **CLOSE ON WALL-E'S FINGERS**

 **They start to move. Slowly close around Eve's.**

 **She looks back at his face.**

 **Wall-E's eyes gradually come into focus.**

 **His brows raise...**

 **WALL-E:** "Ee-vah?"

 **EVE:** "Wall-E!" **He notices their hands entwined. His dream come true.**

 **WALL-E:** (amazed) "Ee-vah!"

 **She giggles.** **INSIDE THE TRUCK** **The "Hello Dolly" tape reaches the finale of IOTAM.**

"And that is all that love's about..."

 **BACK OUTSIDE**

 **Eve and Wall-E stare into each other's eyes.**

 **M-O and the Rejects finally reach the truck. They begin to celebrate. Wall-E's alive! Then M-O realizes they need privacy. Herds the Rejects O.S.**

 **M-O:** "Go! Go, go go!"

 **Wall-E and Eve's foreheads touch. Together now and ever more.**

"...and we'll recall when time runs out..."

 **DISSOLVE TO:** **CLOSE UP OF THE PLANT** **Newly planted in the earth. Small hands water it gently.**

 **PULL OUT to reveal it surrounded by kids. The Captain instructs them. John and Mary help unload equipment from the Axiom. Robots and passengers stream off the ship.**

Captain: "This is called "farming"! You kids are going to grow all kinds of plants: vegetable plants, pizza plants!" (laughs) "Ahh, it's good to be home..."

 **The CAMERA PULLS OUT from the Axiom... ...over the bay...**

"...That it only took a moment..."

 **...past Wall-E & Eve holding hands in his truck..**

 **. ...over M-O and the Rejects cle** **aning outside...**

 **...Through the trash towers of the city...**

 **...past a FIELD OF PLANTS, sprouting from its peak...**

 **...up through the cloud cover...**

 **...out into space...**

"...To be loved a whole life long."

 **...and settles on...**

 **...our single...**

 **...drab...**

 **...brown...**

 **...little planet.**

 **IRIS OUT.**

 **(To Extended Part for Outside)**

BURN-E: "What's Up for?"

CAND-Y: "I'm Bored Right?"

BURN-E: "Yeah Right"

CAND-Y: "Bingo Pop!"

 **They Leastly There Close To The Home.**

M-O: "We Just Shown Up in this Space"

PR-T: "My Lives! Jungle Love! AAAAAAAH!"

 **They Passed Out.**

EVE: "What's With This Problem?"

D-FIB: "We Passed Out from Acting Crazy"

WALL-E: "Not That Bad"

 **So, EVE Carried WALL-E And She Wiped Her Face As She Flies with.**

WALL-E: "Why Are You Wiping Your Face?"

EVE: "So, It's a Me Wiping My Face"

 **Meanwhile, Back at WALL-E's Truck, EVE and WALL-E Are Looking Up At The Celling Onwards.**

EVE: "Uh?"

WALL-E: "We Have a What O' What"

EVE: "See That, WALL-E, About Marriage of the Robot Wedding"

 **So, WALL-E Fake Sneezed On EVE.**

WALL-E: "What An Unsafe Invasion"

EVE: "Sorry, WALL-E, You Sneezed Me"

 **So, EVE's Lyrics Starts**

EVE: " _Before the start, beyond the end_

 _As far as east is from the west  
Measureless  
From open sky to ocean depths  
More than man can comprehend  
Measureless_

 _Your love is without limit, Your love is constant  
Your love goes on forever, Your love is endless  
Your love is overwhelming, I can't contain it  
Your love, Your love  
Your love is endless!_

 _Oh how vast, and oh how wide  
Far beyond all space and time  
Measureless_

 _Your love is without limit, Your love is constant  
Your love goes on forever, Your love is endless  
Your love is overwhelming, I can't contain it  
Your love, Your love  
Your love is endless!_

 _No death, no height  
No fear, no shame, no lie  
I am convinced, even the grave  
Could never separate_

 _No death, no height  
No fear, no shame, no lie  
And I am convinced, even the grave  
Could never separate_

 _Your love is without limit, Your love is constant  
Your love goes on forever, Your love is endless  
Your love is overwhelming, I can't contain it  
Your love, Your love  
Your love is endless!  
Your love is without limit, Your love is constant  
Your love goes on forever, Your love is endless  
Your love is overwhelming, I can't contain it  
Your love, Your love  
Your love is endless!_"

 **EVE Finished Her Favorite Song and Then, She Sighed.**

EVE: "What a Good Always"

WALL-E: (Clears Throat as a Robotic Sounding) "' _Cause I love you_

 _More than you think I do  
And I love you  
Now you don't want me to  
'Cause I love you  
More than you think I do  
And I love you  
Now you don't want me to_

 _I fell in love with a beautiful boy  
And he still takes my breath away  
When you left, it was the end of my world  
'Cause I'm never proud to say_

 _That I love you  
More than you think I do  
And I love you  
Now you don't want me to  
'Cause I love you  
More than you think I do  
And I love you  
Now you don't want me to_

 _'Cause I love you  
And I love you  
'Cause I love you  
And I love you  
Now you don't want me to_"

 **He Put a Flower in the Pot into the Shelf and He is Happy.**

EVE: "Whoa!"

WALL-E: "Should We Love It?"

EVE: "Yes"

 **Meanwhile, M-O,BURN-E,CAND-Y,PR-T,VAQ-M And HAN-S Are Still Looking Over At The Sky.**

M-O: "What Are Those Face is This?"

VAQ-M: "That's a Sun"

CAND-Y: "It Must Be There, My Friend"

BURN-E: (Coughs as a Robot) "Me Too, My Dear, Anything Knows About The Best It Is True"

HAN-S: "That was True, Friends, We Need An Ordinary Hero, It Was a True Story of the Masterpiece"

PR-T: "We Can Choose a Story, My Dear, I Love You"

M-O: "It's From The Real Story"

 **(Extended Part When WALL-E And EVE Remembered Into the New Adventure)**

WALL-E: "So. It's True, EVE"

EVE: "I Know. What I Am"

WALL-E: "We Needed The Known. Sooner Than You Think"

EVE: "Now What I'm Thinking For? Me"

WALL-E: "Oh Come On, EVE, It's Just a Story"

 **Then, EVE and WALL-E Are Around The Spot In The Through The Tricks And Then, At WALL-E's Truck, EVE and WALL-E Are Now Looking At The Black Screen.**

EVE: "Let's Just Go To Sleep"

 **Then, They Have Been Sleeping For Now On And Then The Night Drifts Into The Starry Night. Then Later, The Sun is Up And Then It Rises Up the Tower,Flowers,Grasses,Water,Clouds,Skies,Tree And Bushes Popped On. As The Sun Shines. EVE Carried WALL-E And When EVE is Still Nodding Her Head as She Flies To The Town.**

EVE: "What a What A Lovely Day"

WALL-E: "Wow!"

EVE: "Will Your Father Like This, WALL-E?"

WALL-E: "Yes. I Went Up for a Green Day in 2112 When Me and My Father, Clyde-E Went Up The Another Plant And Grabbed It Out"

EVE: "That was a Great Story, WALL-E"

 **Meanwhile, The Captain,John,Mary,Other People And The Robots Looked Up the Pizza Plant.**

M-O: "Whoa!"

HAN-S: "Is That A Pizza Plant?"

M-O: "Yes"

 **Everybody is Lucky.**

Captain: "We Must For a Bringing Back Home for the New Adventures. And The Greatest. Only There's Pizza Plant. Got It?"

Other Fat People #2: "Yes"

BURN-E: "It Is Down To Earth"

 **Then, Next Day, WALL-E And EVE Saw a Good Tree Seemly And A Happiness Is Just Begun.**

WALL-E: "We Just Saw Anything We Have"

EVE: "It Just Begun Anywhere That Day"

WALL-E: "Yep. That's What We Live Here"

EVE: "Sure"

WALL-E: "We Got Something To Do, EVE"

EVE: "Let's Go"

 **As EVE Carried WALL-E On The Way Home. EVE Eventually Giggled As She Flies Off The Way Home.**

 **(Then It Goes Up To End Credits)**


End file.
